The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector which protects connected equipment from electrostatic discharge from the cable connector.
Refer to prior art Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83209871, 83304986 and 84207854. FIG. 4 shows a top view of a prior art cable connector. A pair of positioning levers 6 extend through a pair of holes defined on opposite sides of a housing. The lever 6 comprises a retaining portion (not shown) at a lower end and a handle 62 at an upper end. The retaining portion defines a threaded periphery 611 at a free end extending through the hole in the housing. The cable connector is fixed to a mated connector (not shown) by rotating the handle 62. However, with the trend toward a higher density of electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board, the distance between adjacent electronic components is shorter and shorter, so the threaded periphery 611 of the retaining portion of the lever 6 may easily contact other electronic components during mating. Thus, the static electricity collected on the positioning lever 6 may discharge through the threaded periphery 611, damaging the electric components contacted by the threaded periphery 611.